Tenebris animus
by JohnlockIsCool
Summary: UA! Will Graham est un meurtrier qui s'établit à Baltimore. Ses meurtres brutaux sont d'une complexité rare et attirent le regard de la police tandis qu'il se lie d'amitié avec le Docteur Lecter. Mais très vite, Will comprend qu'il n'est pas le seul psychopathe là-bas. Dark!Will, Hannigram!
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR À TOUS ET À TOUTES**!

Vous savez, ce moment où avez une idée qui s'incruste gentillement dans votre tête et que vous pensez pouvoir la chasser d'un revers de la main mais qu'en fait, non! Elle s'accroche et vient vous harceler tout le temps! Et bien, c'est précisément ce qui s'est passé avec cette fic.

Vu que je recommence (encore) Hannibal, je suis totalement plongée dans l'univers et je n'arrive toujours pas à faire mon deuil de cette merveilleuse série malgré une fin merveilleuse _._

Ainsi donc, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de bosser mes cours, j'allais mettre ladite idée citée au dessus sur papier (docu word) & vous la partager par la même occasion. Normalement, les chapitres seront plus longs mais je voulais faire une petite introduction à la fic. pour un peu "poser les bases" on va dire. Je sais déjà tout ce qui se passera par la suite donc normalement les chapitres suivants seront publiés assez régulièrement.

 **Important:** _Les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers ne sont pas miens. Je ne gagne rien pour ces qulques lignies, bien entendu._ _Il est possible que cette histoire comporte des passages impliquant de la torture, du cannibalisme, des morts violentes détaillées, des lemons et une relation trèèèès malsaine._

 _Comme c'est un UA, il n'y aura pas de spoilers sur la série. Mais bon, sait-on jamais que je reprenne certains événements, ce serait dommage que vous vous fassiez spoiler :(_ ** _#_** **idocareaboutmyreadersyay**

Maintenant, trève de blabla, profitez bien et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ( _je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta!)_

 _JohnlockIsCool._

 _"_ _ **Le crime comporte son propre châtiment.**_ _" -Richard Brinsley Sheridan / L'École de la médisance._

Lorsque l'avion se posa sur le sol, Will expira longuement. Il avait toujours détesté les voyages dans les airs. Il pouvait sentir toute la crainte émergeant des autres passagers ce qui finissait par lui donner un horrible mal de crâne. Il attendit que tous et toutes soient sortis pour en faire de même, profitant de cette occasion pour regarder dehors. Il faisait ensoleillé et, à voir les autres passagers qui retiraient leurs pulls une fois dehors, il faisait chaud. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne dans le couloir, le jeune homme prit ses affaires et sortit. Comme il l'avait prédit, il faisait chaud mais le climat ne différait pas tellement de sa Caroline du Nord. Il soupira à la simple pensée de sa petite maison à Boone. Cette vie-là lui manquerait. En général, il ne s'attardait jamais dans les villes car stagner au même endroit augmentait les chances de se faire prendre -et ça, Will n'était pas prêt à ce que ça arrive. Mais cette fois-là, il avait fait une exception. Il y avait vécu pendant deux ans et demi, vivant d'un petit boulot dans un refuge pour animaux. Il était parvenu à faire patauger la police de l'état pendant tout ce temps mais finalement, la pression s'était avérée trop grande et Will avait décidé de quitter l'était. C'est ainsi qu'il postula à l'université Johns-Hopkins de Baltimore où un poste de professeur en psychologie lui avait été proposé. Il avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, il était déjà quatre heures. La maison qu'il avait louée se trouvait loin de l'aéroport et il devait encore se préparer pour la réception organisée par le directeur de l'université. Ce genre d'activités mondaines l'ennuyaient au possible mais l'homme lui avait promis la présence de gens « très intéressants » et laissait également sous-entendre que sa présence était obligatoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son nouveau chez-lui, il constata qu'il y avait une horrible odeur de poussière et de peinture. Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres, il laissa courir son regard sur la petite maison.. Ce n'était pas très grand sans pour autant être exigu. Les ouvriers avaient déjà livré et monté les meubles, le salon était donc muni de deux canapés, d'une petite table basse et d'une télévision ainsi que de deux bibliothèques pour l'instant vides. La cuisine était tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et communiquait directement avec le salon. Il monta à l'étage et aperçut sa chambre. Elle avait de très grandes fenêtres et était très lumineuse. Au centre se trouvait son lit et une table de chevet. Il y avait aussi un bureau dans un coin et des armoires, le tout était en bois noirs tandis que les murs étaient d'un gris légèrement terne. Il vit une porte qu'il considéra comme la salle de bain et décida d'y aller plus tard. Il commença à déballer les cartons présents. La plupart d'entre eux étaient remplis de livres qu'il prit le temps de ranger grossièrement sur les étagères fraichement montées. Il se dit qu'il les classerait selon leurs thèmes dans les jours -bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et entreprit de défaire ses trois valises contenant ses vêtements. Will n'avait jamais accordé une grande importance aux vêtements et ne s'était encombré que du minimum lorsqu'il était parti de Boone. Il trouva sans mal l'unique costume qu'il possédait ainsi qu'une chemise blanche immaculée. Il disposa ses vêtements sur son lit et prit un boxer ainsi qu'une serviette pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière contenait deux éviers ainsi qu'une grande douche à l'italienne. Will entreprit de se nettoyer, le jet d'eau presque brûlant lui faisait le plus grand bien. En sortant, il essuya rapidement la buée du miroir et contempla son reflet un bref instant. Il percevait cette flamme qui dansait au fond de ses yeux, représentation de la folie qui sommeillait en lui. Pour l'instant, le monstre était tapi dans un recoin de son esprit, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il s'était acclimaté à sa vraie nature et l'avait acceptée. Il avait véritablement embrassé son côté sombre depuis longtemps désormais. Parfois, une infime partie de lui tentait de se battre et lui donnait l'impression qu'il était un monstre qui arrachait des personnes à leurs familles et massacrait des innocents. Mais le reste de son esprit le persuadait que ce n'était qu'une question de survie et que réfréner ses pulsions le consumerait. Et il acquiesçait, car il savait d'expérience que lutter contre cette force ne ferait que le torturer d'avantage. Ainsi, il avait depuis toujours abandonné l'idée d'une vie de famille, stable et tranquille au profit du sang, de l'adrénaline et de ce sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il prenait une vie.

Il sortit de ses pensées et alla dans sa chambre s'habiller après avoir enfilé son boxer. Son costume lui allait bien, malgré qu'il ait perdu un peu de poids depuis qu'il l'avait acheté. Le gris faisait ressortir le bleu glacial de ses yeux et rendait son regard encore plus perçant. Will savait qu'il pouvait être considéré comme un bel homme, mais ne parvenait pas à déceler pourquoi. Il ressentait l'effet qu'il produisait aux gens à cause de son habilité, mais sans en comprendre la raison. Il termina de se rendre le plus présentable possible et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de partir. Il en profita pour essayer de vider son esprit de toutes les émotions parasites qu'il avait pu accumuler depuis son dernier meurtre. Elles s'étaient transformées en énergie qu'il avait absolument besoin d'évacuer. Mais il ne pouvait mas simplement aller frapper chez la voisine et la descendre. Enfin quoique, il pouvait. Il l'avait vue lorsqu'il était arrivé, c'était une vieille dame de 90 ans aigrie au possible. Elle devait surement vivre seule, sans amis et sans famille.

Sa disparition ne serait même pas remarquée, songea Will. Il suffirait que j'entre chez elle et que je la frappe à l'arrière de la nuque et tout serait terminé.

A cette idée, Will rit de lui-même. Bien sur que non, ce n'était pas si simple, pas avec lui. Il n'avait pour habitude que de tuer lorsque le trop-plein d'émotions dû à son don lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Et ceux qui subissait cela étaient tous de purs inconnus présents au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dans ces moments-là, le monstre prenait entièrement le contrôlé et tuait, torturait et frappait ses victimes de sang-froid. Ce n'était qu'après avoir commis son crime et apaisé sa soif de violence que le brun reprenait ses esprits, toujours couvert de sang et, gisant à ses pieds, ce qui avait autrefois été un être vivant. Will s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner les esprits des enquêteurs de ses crimes. Bien que les meurtres manifestaient une grande violence et un désordre chaotique, la mise en scène, elle, était remplie de poésie et de pudeur. Will voulait montrer la beauté suprême de son geste –bien qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions sur le fait que les gens ne trouvaient rien de beau dans l'idée de massacrer des innocents.

Il décida qu'il était temps d'y aller et rassembla ses affaires pour la soirée avant de monter dans sa voiture et de prendre la route direction l'université. Bien sur, il arriva en retard et se fit accueillir par un maitre d'hôtel qui le regarda de bas en haut, l'air légèrement moqueur. Will sentit à quel point l'homme le trouvait ridicule dans son costard d'un magasin de marque populaire, a quel point il avait pitié. Il aurait bien pris la le bic qui se tenait entre les mains du professionnel pour lui enfoncer dans le cœur.

«-Henry, laisse mon cher invité tranquille je t'en prie !» Intervint une voix sur le côté.

Celui qui avait parlé était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, chauve avec un ventre légèrement proéminent. Il portait un smoking noir et arborait un sourire radieux.

«-Will Graham ! Très heureux de pouvoir enfin vous parler de vive voix.

-Je peux dire la même chose, monsieur. Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation et de m'offrir un tel emploi.»

Will avait l'impression de se ne pas reconnaître parler. Il n'était pas du genre bien poli à la limite du sincère pourtant quelque chose le poussait à agir de cette façon, peut être était-ce l'incroyable chaleur qui se dégageait du petit homme ou alors le fait que Will ait envie d'avoir l'air normal, pour une fois. Il fut entrainé par le directeur de l'université dans le hall où se déroulait la réception. Il y avait environ une soixantaine de personnes, toutes sur leur 31. Les femmes portaient des bijoux hors de prix et leurs maris des costumes sombres de grandes marques. Will laissa son regard vagabonder sur les gens tout en évitant soigneusement leur regard. Il en arriva vite à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait personne d'intéressant, contrairement à ce qu'avait dit le directeur.

Alors qu'il songeait à feindre un quelconque mal de ventre pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui, une silhouette se détacha des autres. Elle appartenait à un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine et qui était habillé dans un costume improbable qui lui allait comme un gant. De cet individu émanait une aura qui hypnotisa le Graham presque instantanément. Il s'avança et serra la main de l'homme qui accompagnait Will.

«-John, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir, serait-il mal avisé de dire que vous semblez être au meilleur de votre forme ?»

La voix de l'homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés était indescriptible. Elle était assurée et suave, elle fit l'effet d'un frisson au plus jeune des trois.

«-Comme toujours, vous voyez juste mon ami. » Répondit le directeur avec ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de la soirée. «Will, je vous présente le Docteur Hannibal Lecter.»


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous ne jugez pas le laps de temps trop long. Merci pour les reviews, c'est coolos!

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

 ** _"Si vous voulez être libre de vos émotions, il faut avoir la connaissance réelle, immédiate de vos émotions."Arnaud Desjardins._**

Le nommé tendit une main vers Will, que ce dernier serra avec plus de vigueur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui fit doucement sourire le plus âgé.

«-Hannibal, continua John, Voici Will Graham. Will est le nouveau professeur de psychologie que j'ai engagé il y a de cela un mois et demi.

«-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, commença Hannibal, c'est toujours une joie de parler à un collègue. »

Le brun avait coutume d'éviter le regard des gens pour ne pas ressentir toutes leurs émotions et que celles-ci parasitent son cerveau. Pourtant, là, il se sentit étrangement attiré par celui du . Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue. Il céda et rencontra deux prunelles d'un brun presque bordeaux qui ne dégageaient strictement rien. Il n'y avait pas la moindre flamme d'amusement ou d'ennui, ni la moindre indication sur ce que pensait le psychologue sur la personnalité de Will. Ce dernier n'avait jamais rencontré cela de sa vie. Il songea que l'homme en face de lui devait être de nature très méfiante ou cacher beaucoup de secrets pour s'être forgé un tel masque impénétrable. Il se sentit tout excité à l'idée du défi que consistait cet homme. Peut être que sa soirée ne serait pas si ennuyeuse, après tout. Graham se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait daigné répondre à Hannibal.

«-Hum, pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir. Vous avez dit collègue ? Vous donnez aussi cours à l'université ?» La voix de Will était teintée de curiosité. Il n'y avait que quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés mais Will l'avait d'ores et déjà élu mentalement la personne la plus intéressante de la pièce.

«-C'est moi qui ai tenu les cours de Monsieur Chilton à sa mort, en réalité. Je gardais la place au chaud, on peut dire. »

Will devina que Chilton était le nom de son prédécesseur. Il ignorait totalement qu'il avait été tué, cependant.

«-Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué en tant que professeur ? » Questionna Will qui songeait à présent à mettre les magnifiques yeux d'Hannibal dans du formol si ce dernier était le malencontreux témoin de ses excès d'empathie.

Lecter sourit à cette question et Will ne sut décrypter si son homologue était incrédule face à son impolitesse –il posait tout de même une question assez personnelle -ou s'il s'en amusait tout simplement.

«-Je préfère exercer le métier, être au cœur de l'action. Donner des cours c'est un peu trop...

-Redondant ?»

Il vit un éclat passer dans les yeux d'Hannibal et ne put encore une fois pas l'identifier. S'il avait pu, il aurait compris le délicieux dilemme qui se jouait dans l'esprit de la personne avec laquelle il discutait. Car Hannibal était en train même de décider s'il fallait qu'il tue ou non le jeune arriviste à cause de son manque cruel de politesse ou s'il devait au contraire l'ignorer et le laisser vivre sa petite existence. Il se ravisa rapidement, se rappelant mentalement que si le nouveau professeur de psychologie était retrouvé mystérieusement assassiné, comme le précédent, les autorités pourraient le suspecter et ce n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans de fuir Baltimore. Il décida donc de tenter d'écourter la conversation au maximum sans que cela ne paraisse déplacé.

«-D'une certaine façon, en effet. Vous devriez aller rencontrer les autres professeurs, monsieur Graham, ils sont vraiment charmants.

-Je pense que vous êtes plus captivant, Dr. Lecter.

-Pardonnez mon audace, mais je ne vous trouve pas très intéressant. »

Will rigola doucement. De toute sa vie, personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire cela. Tous les médecins, les psychologues, ses professeurs...Tous disaient que son cas était des plus intéressants justement.

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra.» sourit Will avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Alors qu'il sentait le regard perçant du docteur sur son dos, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait personne à part le directeur et désormais, Hannibal. Il décida donc de tenir compagnie aux plats petits-fours joliment présentés. Il les regarda avec appétit et en choisit un au hasard, qu'il se fit ravir avant d'avoir pu le mettre dans sa bouche. La fautive était une jeune femme brune aux cheveux bouclés. Elle portait une élégante robe de soirée du même rouge que son rouge à lèvres. Elle était indiscutablement très belle. Will sourit intérieurement en songeant qu'il y a encore quelques années, il aurait pu tenter de la séduire. Avant qu'il assume cette part d'ombre qui était sienne.

«- Croyez-moi je viens de vous éviter la pire expérience gustative de votre vie. » Commença-t-elle pour justifier son acte.

Will sentit qu'elle ne mentait pas et soupira, avant de répondre que de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il décida également de se présenter à la jeune femme. Il apprit qu'elle s'appelait Alana Bloom et qu'elle était l'une des deux autres professeurs en psychologie de l'université. Elle parlait avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais Will sentait qu'elle tentait de l'analyser mentalement. Cette sensation était très désagréable mais il s'y était accoutumé avec le temps. Il songea que si Alana n'avait pas été aussi belle, il l'aurait surement attendue chez elle pour lui ouvrir le crâne et la laisser doucement agoniser tandis qu'elle se viderait de son sang. Il aurait ensuite pu donner à son corps sans vie toute la magnificence qui lui était dû.

Alana prit soudain la parole, totalement inconsciente d'interrompre un débat mental qui visait à savoir s'il valait mieux la tuer directement ou voir la beauté du sentiment de douleur envahir ses yeux :

«-Vous n'aimez pas regarder les gens directement dans les yeux, pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le meilleur moment pour tenter de me psychanalyser, Dr. Bloom.

-Mais peut être que vous en avez besoin pour vous comprendre vous même, vous avez l'air perdu et vous faites manifestement des efforts pour ne pas m'envoyer balader et vous socialiser. Je suis là pour vous, si vous en avez besoin, Will.»

A cette phrase, Graham crut qu'il allait réellement la tuer. Pour qui se prenait-elle, à croire qu'elle pouvait décrypter son esprit aussi facilement et surtout pour lui dire ce qui était bon pour lui ? Puis, il connaissait ce baratin habituel. Elle ne voulait pas l'aider mais satisfaire sa curiosité à son sujet.

«-Il y a des choses qui méritent de rester profondément enfouies dans notre inconscient, Alana. Maintenant, je crois que je vais tenter de me socialiser avec les autres gens dans cette pièce. »

Elle acquiesça tout en souriant délicatement. Il en profita pour traverser la salle en toute vitesse et se réfugier dans les toilettes pour s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait pu ressentir émanant des gens l'oppressaient, il ne se sentait plus maître de son corps. Il savait ce que signifiait cette sensation. Il sentait le monstre en lui sortir de sa torpeur et peu à peu tenter de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas ici. L'endroit était rempli de gens et même si une partie de Will avait besoin de se soulager de ce poids, il ne pouvait pas se permette de se mettre en danger. Tuer quelqu'un, maintenant, c'était le condamner à fuir –encore.

«-La soirée semble d'ores et déjà pénible pour vous, Will.»

Graham regarda dans le miroir, bien que sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait du Dr. Lecter.

«-Les gens ont tendance à dégager une certaine...suffisance qui me fatigue énormément.»

Il sentait les yeux bruns et froids du psychiatre sur lui, mais ne trouvait pas la force de les regarder. Ainsi, Will se contenta simplement de fermer ses propres paupières et de se concentrer pour faire le tri dans son esprit, comme avant, lorsqu'il s'efforçait de repousser son côté obscur. Il n'avait plus pour habitude de faire cela. Dès qu'il perdait son sang-froid, il tuait, nettoyait et passait à autre chose sans n'avoir besoin de contrôle. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas céder à cette pulsion surtout si celui qui la subissait était le Dr. Lecter. Will ne pouvait pas laisser son homologue si intéressant mourir aussi bêtement.

«-Je pensais à partir, voudriez-vous que je vous ramène, Will ?»

Cette phrase choqua tellement le professeur qu'il se retourna et dévisagea son homologue afin de chercher un quelconque signe de moquerie ou de pitié mais encore une fois, il n'y avait rien qui trahissait ce que Lecter pouvait réellement ressentir. Vraiment fascinant songea Will.

«-Je ne voudrais pas vous imposer ma présence ni vous faire gaspiller de l'essence inutilement. Commença le brun

-Si je vous le propose c'est qu'il n'en sera rien. Sourit courtoisement Lecter. Prenez votre manteau et attendez-moi dans le hall.»

Will hocha la tête et attendit que le docteur sorte des toilettes pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir une dernière fois, pour finalement sortir à son tour. Lorsqu'il voulut se rendre dans le hall, il tomba sur Alana qui était en compagnie de quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes chacun d'une trentaine d'années. La brune fit un signe discret à Will pour lui faire signe d'approcher avec un regard insistant montrant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

«-Ah ! Will, tu tombes bien je voulais te présenter tes futurs collègue !»

Pendant qu'Alana parlait, Will n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il entendit quelques mots vagues comme « professeur de physique », «aussi un nouveau mais qui était arrivé au semestre précédent» et aussi le prénom «Beverly». Il tentait tout simplement de garder son sang-froid et cela lui exigeait une concentration qu'il parvenait à garder avec la plus grande difficulté. De loin, il aperçut Hannibal qui saluait quelques personnes, arborant toujours son sourire poli et froid. Graham se souvint qu'il était supposé partir avec lui et, sans plus de cérémonie, annonça à Alana qu'il devait s'en aller mais que c'était un plaisir de la rencontrer ainsi que tous les autres –un mensonge, bien évidement, ses futurs collègues transpiraient l'ennui.

Il s'en alla donc prendre son manteau et à l'instant même où il s'en saisit, il sentir une main toucher délicatement son épaule. Il se retourna er vit Hannibal. Ils sortirent tous les deux et arrivèrent devant la splendide Bentley du psychiatre. Will comprit qu'il avait définitivement affaire à un homme très riche. L'intérieur de la voiture était en cuir et d'une propreté incroyable, Will se sentit presque coupable de s'asseoir sur son siège. Les premières minutes de trajet, un silence pesant régnait entre les deux hommes. Will avait des centaines de questions en tête sans oser en poser une seule. Son regard passait du psychiatre à la route sans se décider sur la conduite à adopter. Le docteur était très intimidant, il devait se l'avouer. C'est Hannibal qui brisa le silence, le regard toujours fixé sur la route :

« -Dites-moi, Will, pourquoi ne me posez-vous pas la question qui vous taraude depuis dix minutes ? »

Décidément, Lecter était plein de surprise ! Will sentait son intérêt pour l'autre homme encore grandir. Il avait l'air très intelligent et il y avait toujours cette énergie étrange qui émanait de lui.

« -Pourquoi avoir voulu me ramener alors que selon vous je ne suis pas…Très intéressant ?

-Parce que vous sembliez avoir besoin de rentrer chez vous et que je devais vérifier quelque chose. Répondit simplement Hannibal en prenant le temps d'articuler chaque mots.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Will

-Vous êtes doté d'une empathie rare, Will. C'est un précieux cadeau que vous avez là. »

-J'imagine que sous cet angle là, ça peut être considéré comme un don. Soupira Will.

-Mais un talent pareil appelle à de lourdes conséquences, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hannibal tourna sa tête vers son homologue, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture. Même si le contact n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, Lecter ayant directement reporté son attention à la route.

« -Je ne fais pas que ressentir leurs émotions…Je m'imprègne d'elles et mon cerveau ne les dissocie plus. Je ne suis plus maitre de mes sentiments, je les subis. Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre la tête.

-Vous avez beaucoup de courage. S'avérer capable d'assumer cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde. La plupart d'entre nous auraient déjà craqué. »

Ce que le blond ignorait, c'est que c'était déjà e cas pour Will. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il « craquait », des gens le payaient de leur vie.

La fin du trajet se fit en silence et finalement ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans l'allée de la maison de Will. En bon gentleman, Hannibal le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, où chacun se souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Juste avant de partir, le psychiatre tendit un morceau de carton au brun. Devant son air interrogatif, il s'expliqua :

« -Si un jour vous avez besoin d'un psychiatre, je serais ravi d'assumer cette fonction.

-Les troubles mentaux rendent-ils les gens intéressants Dr. Lecter ? Demanda Will en souriant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée, Will. Répondit Hannibal en lui rendant son sourire. Bonne nuit. »

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, Hannibal songea à sa nouvelle rencontrée de ce soir. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un doué d'une telle empathie, il avait pu sentir sur le jeune homme à quel point il était rare. Ce Will Graham pourrait être une bonne distraction, après tout. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où les sentiments des autres affectaient l'empathe. Mais tout d'abord, il fallait qu'il l'invite à diner.

TBC

voilà, j'espere que la suite vous a plue. Encore une fois, pas beaucoup d'action mais j'ai envie de "poser les bases" pour bien reussir cette fic! Desolee pour les fautes, j'espere qu'elles ne sont pas trop trop horribles, j'essaie d'en reperer au max et me relire. A bientot!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_**

Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. En deux mot: je crains. Mais en fait, il se trouve que lundi c'était ma rentrée. Au revoir les vacances, la possibilité de faire une nuit blanche et de rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues les jours suivants. J'ai eu énormément de travail, cette semaine et malgré le fait que mon inspiration soit au rendez-vous, je peine à trouver le temps...Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger car nous allons arriver en mai-juin et c'est la période des épreuves, des heures d'études et des sorties.

Deuxième chose, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour les fautes. J'ai du mal à utiliser le format d'écriture dont je dispose actuellement, donc je crois qu'il reste encore beaaaaaucoup (trop) d'imperfections. J'espère que le problème sera vite réglé :)

 **China:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! En effet, Will est un psycopathe. Enfin c'est plus complexe. Comme dans la série, il est tiraillé entre son côté sombre et celui qui n'aspire qu'à une vie normale, mais asservie par son don. Je voulais mettre cela en valeur, dans un UA où l'on commence directement au moment où il ne passe pas son temps à combattre cette part de lui-même. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, en tout cas ;)

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je laisse une petite note en bas, bonne lecture. -JohnlockIsCool_

 ** _"L'honnêteté est la clef des relations humaines. Si vous pouvez la feindre, vous êtes tranquille." -Richard Jeni_**

Will était assis à son bureau et préparait le cours qu'il devait donner d'ici deux heures. Deux semaines que le brun avait commencé et il appréciait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait expliquer les mécanismes du cerveau humains à ses élèves et ceux-ci paraissaient toujours intéressés par ses propos. Bien sur, il y avait toujours deux ou trois étudiants qui n'étaient là que par obligation et qui ne rataient pas une occasion de le montrer -comme en témoignaient les soupirs incessants qu'une jeune femme avait poussés durant toute l'heure précédente. Dans ces cas-là, Will devait faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se lever et croquer la nuque de la personne en question.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé là-bas, il n'avait encore tué personne et cela le démangeait. Le monstre en lui grognait sa soif de sang, il ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et se révéler. Mais William savait qu'il devait se contenir, sinon la police pourrait faire le lien entre ses anciens meurtres et lui-même. Souvent, il croisait dans la rue des gens qui rendaient son don d'empathie à la limite du tolérable et il devait se concentrer le plus possible pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions les plus basses. Il réfrénait cette sombre faim tout en étant conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir perpétuellement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne sortait presque pas. Ses nerfs à fleur de peau ne lui permettaient pas plus d'interactions sociales que le strict nécessaire. Il se contenait donc du classique réveil-voiture-cours-pause-cours-voiture. Alana avait bien tenté de « l'ouvrir au monde » comme elle le disait, mais il parvenait toujours à prétendre qu'il avait des corrections à faire et finissait par s'enfermer à double tours dans sa salle de classe. En vérité, Will n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de liens avec les gens. Déjà qu'enter en empathie avec de simples inconnus avait mené à la perte de son équilibre mental, mais alors ressentir les émotions de ses proches devait être une source de douleur que Graham ne pourrait pas supporter.

Alors qu'il entamait son deuxième sandwich à l'américain, il entendit deux petits coups secs retentir. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, ce qui tira à Will un soupir de lassitude. Ce devait être encore le professeur Bloom. En réalité, malgré leur petit accrochage lors de leur première rencontre, le brun trouvait sa collègue fort sympathique et bien entendu d'un charme ravageur. Il appréciait l'intelligence et la vivacité qui pétillait dans ses yeux et qui réchauffait quelque-peu son âme de torturé. Quelques fois, il avait presque hésité à faire fi de son besoin d'éloignement par-rapport aux autres et de l'inviter à dîner. Mais, bien entendu, il s'était lui-même rappelé qu'il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un. Pas avec sa vie.

«-Désolé Alana mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment trop de travail ! Cria-t-il sans même prendre le temps d'aller ouvrir.

-Ce n'est pas le Docteur Bloom, Will. Résonna une voix aux inflexions neutres que Will avait déjà entendue.»

Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde pour comprendre à qui elle appartenait et pour se précipiter à la porte afin d'ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait Hannibal Lecter, toujours aussi élégant que le dernier soir –qui avait également été le premier- où Will l'avait vu. Le psychiatre portait encore un costume trois pièces, cette fois brun froncé avec une chemise blanche. Une cravate d'une couleur légèrement plus claire que son veston était impeccablement nouée autour de son col. Malgré lui, le plus jeune déglutit devant la prestance qui se dégageait de l'autre homme. Il songea rapidement à son propre accoutrement, qui consistait en un jean noir légèrement slim et une chemise à carreaux qu'il avait déjà depuis plusieurs années, et se sentit soudainement très ridicule à côté de son homologue.

«-Bonjour Will, dit Hannibal en interrompant le professeur dans ses pensées.

-Hum, bonjour Docteur Lecter. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda le brun, en s'effaçant légèrement de sorte qu'Hannibal puisse entrer dans là salle de classe. »

Cette dernière n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis que le Docteur l'avait quittée, constata-t-il. Il y avait toujours quelques affiches sur le cerveau humain accrochées sur les murs oranges foncé. L'endroit était cependant plus sombre que dans son souvenir. Les stores étaient presque tous tirés, ce qui réduisait considérablement l'apport en luminosité. Il comprit que cela était dû à l'utilisation du projecteur à quelques mètres de lui, ainsi que de la tendance légèrement migraineuse de Will. Il se retourna et fit face au jeune homme. L'expression de surprise peinte sur les traits du plus jeune amusa l'autre, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement.

«-Je venais récupérer quelques affaires que j'avais oubliées, expliqua le blond. J'en ai donc profité pour venir vous voir et vous inviter à venir dîner chez moi, ce soir.»

Will se serait surement attardé sur le fait qu'il était étonnant d'un homme tel que Lecter puisse oublier quelque chose mais fut tout simplement choqué par la proposition de l'autre homme. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une fois, quinze jours auparavant qui plus est et voilà que le psychiatre débarquait et l'inviter â venir manger...Chez lui. C'était définitivement bizarre.

«-Pourquoi vous voulez m'inviter ?

-J'aime avoir de nouvelles personnes à ma table et puis ce serait une bonne occasion d'apprendre à vous connaître. Répondit tout simplement Hannibal, sans se départir de son sourire.

-Plutôt une bonne occasion d'analyser mon degré d'empathie et ses conséquences, non ? Railla Graham. Il en avait marre d'être perçu comme un sujet de laboratoire. Partout où il allait, les gens qui prenaient conscience de ses capacités ne l'avaient plus vu que comme un phénomène de foire, un Alien. Il était également déçu de comprendre que le psychiatre ne le conviait que par intérêt professionnel.

-Ce serait mentir d'affirmer que je ne suis pas curieux quant à vos habilités mais ce n'est pas la principale raison. Alors, viendrez-vous ? »

Devant un tel ton, rempli de ce qui devait le plus se rapprocher de l'espoir, Will ne se sentit pas décliner. Le Docteur lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand et lui répondit qu'il devrait être présent à huit heure. Il lui offrit une carte sur laquelle se trouvait son numéro et son adresse, puis lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée et se retira, laissant Will se demander dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré.

...

Hannibal, de son côté, jubilait. Bien entendu, tout avait été parfaitement orchestré du début à la fin. Il ne s'était rendu à l'université que pour voir Will et non afin de récupérer de quelconques affaires comme il l'avait prétendu. Le psychiatre avait fait des recherches intensives sur le brun dès qu'il était rentré chez lui, deux semaines plus tôt, après avoir reconduit le professeur chez lui. Cela ne s'était pas avéré facile, mais il avait su débusquer de précieuses informations, comme le fait que curieusement, William se trouvait toujours à proximité de meurtres d'une sauvagerie et inouïe. Il n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que sous ses traits angéliques, Graham cachait un véritable psychopathe. Cela avait véritablement fasciné le Docteur êt l'avait aussi amusé. Le brun avait plutôt le physique de la bonne âme qui sauvait les gens, pas les caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui démembrait trois hommes pour les recoller avec des membres de personnes différentes. Il voulait absolument décrypter l'homme et comprendre ses agissement pour savoir s'il était néfaste à ses propres activités ou si, au contraire, il pouvait s'avérer utile. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure à sa montre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait beaucoup de choses à préparer.

...

Will se trouvait sur le perron en repassant en revue sa tenue. Sa chemise blanche avait un petit pli, il espérait qu'Hannibal ne le remarquerait pas. Il avait essayé de faire un effort et même mis un veste de costume avec un pantalon assorti. L'ensemble, gris, faisait, d'après une de ses anciennes collègues de Boone, ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Pour une fois, il avait coiffé ses rêveur qu'il avait légèrement mis en arrière à l'aide de gel. Il ne s'était cependant pas résolu à mettre une cravate. Il allait dîner chez quelqu'un, il ne se rendait pas à un foutu mariage ! N'ayant pas su quoi amener, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une bouteille de vin de bonne marque qu'il avait achetée en revenant de l'université. Classique. C'est après un ultime soupir et plein d'appréhension qu'il décida de sonner. Hannibal lui ouvrir une demi-minute après. Le blond était vêtu d'un costume noir avec des rayures de la même couleur que sa chemise, c'est-à-dire bordeaux. Il avait pris soin de mettre une cravate qui reprenait les deux teintes. Will nota à quel point les motifs étaient étranges, le tout était harmonieux. Son homologue était vraiment élégant et cela mis le professeur mal à l'aise, la prestance de l'autre l'écrasant presque.

«-Will, salua Hannibal, entrez donc !

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, il eut l'impression folle que le docteur l'avait humé. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête et porta son attention sur le hall d'entrée. L'intérieur était décoré avec goût, ce qui ne surprit pas Graham. Il avait d'ores et déjà deviné que son hôte était le genre d'hommes qui portaient une certaine attention à l'allure des choses.

«-J'ai, hum, j'ai apporté ça pour vous. Murmura le plus jeune en tendant sa bouteille de vin rouge au psychiatre, qui l'a prit avec soin pour l'examiner.

-Oh, merci beaucoup. Il ne fallait vraiment pas vous sentir obligé.

-Personne n'a dit que je m'étais senti obligé, Docteur. Répliqua Will sans le moindre sarcasme.

-Êt bien, je pense que je vais aller la mettre au frais. Pendant ce temps, n'hésitez pas à passer au salon. Déclara Hannibal tout en désignant une porte de la main. Je reviens dans un instant.

Ledit salon était grand et sombre. Il y avait deux grands canapés rouges, ainsi qu'une table basse noire. Une télévision à écran plat d'une taille considérable était sur le mur. Une cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce devant laquelle étaient disposés deux fauteuils qui paraissaient fort confortables. Ce qui attira l'attention de Will, ce fut les nombreux ouvrages rangés sur les deux étagères. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient avoir été écrits dans des langues étrangères. Will reconnut sans mal le français et l'italien mais n'identifia pas les autres. De ceux qu'il y avait en anglais, il ne vit que des grands classiques de la littérature. Hannibal semblait avoir une très vaste culture, ce qui n'était pas étonnant lorsque l'on jetait un bref coup d'oeil au personnage.

Ce dernier revient d'ailleurs à ce moment-là, captant le regard que son homologue gardait que les livres.

«-Vous aimez lire, Will ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'avoue ne plus avoir le temps de savourer un bon bouquin, répondit le brun. Mais quand j'étais adolescent, je passais mon temps à ça. J'étais le gamin qui passait ses étés dans sa chambre à dévorer les policiers alors que les autres s'amusaient dehors.

-C'est votre don qui vous empêche de tisser des liens sociaux ?

-C'est compliqué, mais je suppose que oui. Les gens n'ont jamais vraiment voulu se lier avec moi parce que j'étais bizarre, je suppose que lorsqu'ils ont développé un intérêt pour ce trait de ma personnalité, c'est normal que ce soit moi qui ait tenté de m'éloigner d'eux. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un phénomène de foire, conclut Will avec fermeté.

-Que vous ayez accepté est donc un miracle, je me sens très chanceux. Sourit le psychiatre de façon énigmatique.»

Graham avait volontairement évité de dire que son habilité lui avait aussi offert l'irrépressible besoin de tuer des gens, lorsque la pression devenait trop grande. Ou qu'Hannibal était la seule personne qu'il supportait, parce que c'était la seule personne dont les émotions ne venaient pas parasiter son cerveau instable. Il était peut-être nul en société, mais il savait quand même qu'avouer être un criminel qui disséminait des cadavres sur son chemin n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire lors d'un repas avec quelqu'un que l'on trouvait intéressant.

...

Will était désormais assis à table, une assiette dont le contenu arborait un nom complexe devant lui. Il s'en dégageait une odeur qui ne pouvait présager qu'un excellent repas. Après s'être souhaité bon appétit –en français, pour Hannibal –William prit ses couverts et découpa un morceau de sa viande. Lorsqu'il la porta en bouche et qu'il en perçut le goût, il se crut au septième ciel. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu l'occasion de goûter un met aussi exquis. Il leva les yeux vers son hôte, qui lui-même le regardait. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et semblait attendre une réaction de la part du professeur. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire, le complimentant sur ses talents culinaires.

«-Merci beaucoup, Will. Répondit Hannibal, un sourire ravi aux lèvres alors qu'il y portait sa fourchette garnie d'un morceau de viande.

-Vous avez surement suivi des cours de cuisine, non ?

-J'ai eu la chance d'apprendre à Paris, en effet. Enfin, j'y ai appris les éléments de base, le reste est venu au fil des années. J'accorde énormément d'importance à ce que je mets à l'intérieur de mon corps, Will. Je veille donc à ce que mes repas soient sains et les produits frais. »

Will avala presque de travers, lorsqu'il entendit ce qui s'apparentait à un sous-entendu de la part d'Hannibal. _Calme-toi, songea-t-il, ce n'est certainement pas le genre de personnes qui se prêtent à des remarques aussi basses._

Ledit Hannibal regardait son homologue avec amusement. Il avait obtenu l'effet escompté, c'est-à-dire déstabiliser le jeune homme. Le docteur se sentait d'humeur joueuse ce soir et était curieux de voir comment réagirait William face à certaines questions. C'est ainsi qu'il demanda, le avec l'air le plus innocent du monde, où il vivait auparavant et pourquoi il était parti. Poussant le vice jusqu'au bout, il ajouta :

«-Si ce n'est pas une question trop...Personnelle.

-Hum, non, ce n'est pas...Tenta de répondre William, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il devait vite trouver une réponse et quelque chose de convainquant. C'est juste que, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester souvent au même endroit. J'aime voyager.

-En tant que psychiatre, je dirais qu'il vaut mieux écourter la conversation plutôt que de mentir à ses amis, Will. Mais je suppose que vous avez vos raisons et, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tenterai pas de faire des recherches. »

La voix calme et neutre de Lecter glaça le brun, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Essayer de tuer le docteur serait stupide, il n'en avait pas non plus la moindre envie. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'allait pas fouiner, mais pouvait-il se permettre de courir un tel risque ? Il s'était à peine installé, allait-il déjà devoir repartir ? Et cette fois, devrait-il fuir en Europe ? Lorsqu'il porta son attention sur le blond, celui-ci mangeait paisiblement. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de curiosité ou quoi de ce soir qui pouvait indiquer que le docteur allait faillir à sa parole. Alors, Will s'autorisa à se détendre et à profiter du repas. Tant que son homologue se tiendrait tranquille, rien ne se passerait mal.

Le reste du repas se fit presque totalement dans le silence, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux hommes. Les quelques paroles échangées pourraient principalement sur le vin et la musique qui régnait en fond sonore. Graham avait appris que son hôte appréciait énormément la musique classique et s'était vu invité à aller un jour à l'opéra avec le blond, ce qui l'avait surpris au point de n'avoir su répondre que par un faible hochement de tête.

Hannibal s'était ensuite fortement opposé à ce que Will l'aide pour débarrasser pour ensuite apporter le dessert, qui avait le nom de Délice au citron de Menton cœur yuzu et mascarpone. Encore une fois, le professeur fit des éloges sur la cuisine du psychiatre, qui répondit que c'était un plaisir.

...

Ce soir-là, lorsque Will prit sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, il sut qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il n'avait peut être pas ressenti les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, mais Lecter avait réussi à faire ressortir de siennes de façon intense –trop intense. La pression devait être évacuée. Le monstre en lui rugissait et réclamait le sang. Alors, cette nuit-là, sur le retour de chez Hannibal, il ne s'engouffra pas dans l'allée qui menait jusque chez lui. Il continua son chemin, vers le centre-ville. Il devait être aux alentours de onze heures du soir. Les rues étaient encore pleines de gens, qui portaient les sacs contenants leurs récents achats. Ils allaient et venaient, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui les entourait, au prédateur qui lui, les fixait tous un à un. Lorsque Graham chassait, il laissait le monstre prendre le contrôle de tout ses sens. Il était à l'affut du moindre détail qui lui permettrait de la trouver, elle, la personne parfaite. Il laissait ses yeux se promener sur la foule, comme la main de Dieu qui s'apprêtait à désigner lequel d'entre eux serait l'agneau sacrifié sur l'autel. C'est alors qu'il posa son regard sur elle. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, petite et légèrement ronde. Même â cette distance, il pouvait sentir toute la volonté, la ténacité et la force de caractère qui émanait d'elle. Elle se débattrait, il le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait choisie. Il n'aimait pas les combats gagnés d'avance. Il voulait pouvoir prendre son temps et se délecter de cette souffrance qui absorberait la sienne, qui le ferait renaître. Il la suivit discrètement. A voir son allure, elle cherchait surement à prendre le dernier train. Elle n'atteindrait jamais la gare. Elle fit l'erreur fatale de prendre un raccourci, ceux qui vous font emprunter des ruelles étroites et sombrèrent désertes. Ce fut à l'avantage du monstre. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se retourner. À l'instant, il vit dans son regard qu'elle savait ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Non loin, un homme souriait aussi.

Sooooooo! Un premier dîner en tête à tête, Hannibal qui s'amuse avec Will, qui lui promet de ne pas fouiller dans sa vie, Will qui cède à ses pulsions... ça vous a plu? :D Faites-le moi savoir & on se retrouve le plus vite possible!

Plein de bisous!


	4. Chapter 4

BIEN LE BONJOUR!

J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oubliée parce que je reviens après de longs mois d'attente. Je suis désolée, vraiment, de ne pas avoir posté mais je n'ai pas pu. Entre les examens, les problèmes d'ordinateur, le manque de temps et les soucis de santé auquel s'est additionné la non-inspiration, j'ai pris du temps pour moi aussi. Merci pour vous reviews! Elles me font plaisir :3

Mais me revoilà, tout de même, avec l'apparition de nouveaux persos. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus Hehehehe. Bonne lecture!

«Ce qui distingue un homme sain d'un aliéné c'est précisément que l'homme sain a toutes les maladies mentales et que l'aliéné n'en a qu'une.» Robert von Musil

Jack Crawford était très loin d'être une petite nature, merci pour lui. En vingt années de carrière au sein du FBI, il était facile d'imaginer le nombre d'affaires sordides auxquelles il avait eu affaire. Tueurs en série, violeurs, pédophile, sadiques... Il avait eu l'occasion d'observer le genre humain sous sa forme la plus sombre et nombre de scènes de crimes, de la plus banale due à une agression qui avait mal tournée, à la mise en scène la plus macabre. En réalité, on pouvait très bien affirmer que Jack Crawford était un homme qui savait garder la tête froide dans des situations dures et cruelles. Pourtant, ce jour-là, dans cette petite ruelle paumée, il frissonna. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid mordant chaque centimètre de peau exposée –les hivers étaient assez rudes sans le Maryland, les années passant, il s'y était accoutumé. Non. Ce n'était pas non plus tant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, baignant dans son propre sans et recroquevillée, devant lui qui avait fait naître l'amère sensation qui parcourait son échine. Même la mise en scène paraissait à première vue banale. Mais Jack était un ancien et savait reconnaître un parfait taré quand il contemplait son « œuvre ». La fille avait été étranglée avant d'être éventrée lui avait dit là légiste avant qu'il n'entre sur la scène du crime. Son visage avait capturé ses derniers instant, marquant ses iris d'une profonde angoisse, une terreur perçante qui avait glacé jusqu'au os tout le personnel s'affairant autour de la victime. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non, c'était la partie numéro 2 qui l'était. Tandis que la première phase avait été agressive et d'une violence inouïe –La victime comportait de nombreuses ecchymoses, toutes ante mortem- la seconde, elle, semblait remercier la femme pour son...offrande. Comme si le coupable se sentait redevable envers sa victime. L'homme –Car Jack savait que c'était un homme- avait réarrangé les vêtements et les cheveux. Le changement radical de personnalité, tel qu'un sursaut d'extreme violence suivi d'une méticulosité rendrait le tueur impossible à arrêter avant qu'il ne commette une erreur. Et c'était faire un pari risqué d'affirmer qu'il en ferait une.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Jack n'avait pas entendu les petites appellations venant d'une nouvelle. C'est lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule qu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait. Il se souvenait de son nom, plus au moins. Maëva, Melody, M...

« -Mademoiselle Miriam Lass, dit Jack de sa voix grave. Vous avez été affectée à la science du comportement, constata-t-il.

-J'ai demandé à travailler ici quand j'ai su que je pourrais travailler avec...Vous. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix faible mais avec une certaine assurance.

-Vous êtes toujours stagiaire ?

-Pour l'instant, oui. Mais j'aurai fini cette année et on m'a d'ores et déjà proposé un job. Donc...Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Pour en revenir à l'enquête. La jeune femme s'appelait Joan Roadkins et elle allait avoir vingt ans. Elle a été étranglée jusqu'à perdre connaissance puis éviscérée. Il n'y a rien de spécial sur la scène de crime si ce n'est... La jeune blonde laissa sa phrase en suspend, guettant la direction de l'homme qu'elle appelait secrètement le Gourou.

-Si ce n'est quoi ?

-Au début, on pensait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la scène de crime, mais quand on a su ce qu'elles signifiaient, on s'est dit qu'il y avait peut être un lien avec le tueur.

-Montrez-moi, ordonna Jack.

Sans un mot, Miriam passa devant son aîné et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin. Devant l'inspecteur se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs. Ces dernières étaient légèrement abîmées par le temps qu'elles avaient passé non arrosées. Elles étaient belles, songea l'inspecteur. Le genre de fleurs qu'il aurait offrir à sa Bella lors de l'un de ces jours où il décommandait un restaurant, découchait, à cause de son travail. Les pétales, rouges pales, se déployaient avec grave et magnificence. Pourtant, Jack avait du mal à faire le lien entre des fleurs et un meurtre. Cela ne collait pas à la psyché du meurtrier, de ce qu'il avait pu en déduire. Devant son air interrogateur, Lass prit la parole :

« -Vous savez que chaque fleur à un symbole bien particulier. Enfin, vous connaissez le principe du langage des fleurs, je suppose. Et bien, j'ai contacté une amie qui est fleuriste, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler mais finalement...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles expriment ? Coupa Crawford avec impatience.

-Ce sont des camélias. Dans le langage des fleurs, ça sert à montrer son admiration.

-Bordel...Souffla l'inspecteur. Vous avez une idée de quel taré aurait pu déposer ça ?

-Eh bien...Tout le monde en a une mais... Bredouilla la jeune stagiaire, qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux tant son idée la bouleversait.

-L'éventreur ?

-L'éventreur.

« - L'un de vous aurait-il l'amabilité m'expliquer le principe même du syndrome de Stockholm ? »

C'était encore une journée de cours habituelle pour lui, du moins en apparence. Il avait quelques courbatures mais faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune chance qu'il soit mêlé à l'affaire, William restait sur ses gardes et voulait prendre un maximum de précautions. Il aimait bien sa nouvelle maison, cette ville. Il ne se voyait pas partir pour l'instant, tout simplement. Lui qui avait passé des années à cavaler, au début, lorsqu'il ne savait pas se contrôler, sentait qu'il avait besoin de se poser et d'avoir pleinement conscience du terrain de chasse qui s'offrait à lui. Cette pensée le ramena à la semaine dernière, où il avait pu découvrir que son œuvre faisait les une des deux journaux locaux. Même les étudiants n'avaient que cette histoire à la bouche, de ce qu'avait pu constater le jeune professeur. William ne s'inquiétait pas que son crime soit aussi connu, il savait très bien que la police ne pourrait rien trouver, du moins pour l'instant. Il était trop minutieux, bien entendu. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il donna la parole à l'un de ses étudiants pour qu'il lui donne la réponse. C'est alors qu'ils aperçut une ombre ouvrir délicatement la porte de la classe. Si c'est encore Chase, je jure que je le tue ce soir. Mais à la place de Chase, étudiant sempiternellement en retard ou absent aux cours de Will, ce fut Jack Crawford qui se tenait de l'embrasure.

Le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit fut de la surprise et ce fut d'ailleurs une expression étonnée qu'arbora son visage. Du reste, son esprit était plein de question. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce qu'ils le suspectaient déjà ? Devrait-il fuir la ville ? Le pays ? Le monstre au fond de lui grondait.

De sa voix habituelle et calme, il annonça la fin de son cours et les étudiants furent bientôt tous sortis. Crawford décida alors de se planter devant le bureau du jeune professeur, tandis que celui-ci rassemblait les quelques feuilles éparpillées sur son bureau.

« -Bonjour Professeur Graham, je m'appelle Jack Crawford et je suis agent du FBI. Dit le plus âgé en tendant une main. »

Sans daigner relever la tête, ledit professeur répondit d'un ton qui pouvait sembler mal-assuré si l'on ne le connaissait pas :

« -Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous aux infos. Cette histoire de corps, tout ça, les gamins ne font qu'en parler. Je peux vous aider pour quelque chose ? »

Comprenant que Will ne serrerait pas sa main, puisqu'a présent il la regardait, Jack la remit dans la poche droit de sa veste et, sans se démonter pour autant, hocha la tête.

« -C'est justement de cette affaire dont je suis venu vous parler. On a du mal à trouver quoi e ce soit sur le tueur, même sa motivation. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa personnalité est très...complexe. Nous ne savons même pas s'il recommencera, si c'est sa première fois, on est au point mort.

Il se trouve qu'Hannibal m'a parlé de vos... capacités hors du commun d'empathie. J'y ai réfléchi et peut-être que vous pourriez vous mettre à la place du tueur et essayer de comprendre quel genre de personne il peut bien être. »

Will accusa le coup. Ainsi donc, Hannibal qui se parjurait de vouloir être son ami l'avait-il vendu pour qu'il soit le cobaye des abrutis du FBI. Le monstre fulminait et réclamait la tête du psychiatre. Le jeune homme devait réfléchir, et vite. Travailler pour Jack lui permettrait de garder un œil sur l'enquête, mais cela pouvait également être à double tranchant. Considéré comme un « invité », il serait constamment épié. La moindre erreur lui ferait perdre sa petite vie là-bas. De plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Hannibal impuni pour la faute qu'il venait de commettre. Il soupira et se frotta nerveusement la nuque, en proie à un dilemme cornélien.

« -Écoutez Will, cette affaire est vraiment importante, le crime en lui-même...Et bien, il y a pire mais, nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui nous permettrait de penser qu'un autre tueur que nous recherchons activement se soit pris d'affection pour notre nouveau criminel. »

Là, le coeur de Will manqua un battement. Un autre tueur avait vu son œuvre ? L'avait vu, lui ?

« -Vous avez une petite idée de quel tueur pourrait être sa nouvelle fan ? Demanda-t-il.

-L'éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Le professeur se souvenait de cette histoire. C'était il y a deux ans, alors qu'il était encore en Caroline du Nord. Ils ne parlaient que de ça partout dans le pays. L'éventreur de Chesapeake. Il avait tué quinze personnes en trois semaine et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. D'après les autorités, le meurtrier avait déjà fait un bain de sang semblable trois années auparavant, sans qu'ils aient la moindre preuve pouvant incriminer ou suspecter quelqu'un. Graham lui-même, à travers les informations, n'avait pu entrer en phase avec l'homme. Ce devait être un psychopathe redoutable qui ne se laisserait pas prendre. Et aujourd'hui, il avait attiré l'attention de cet homme qu'il avait quelque-peu admiré et avait peut-être l'occasion de le rencontrer et surtout, de comprendre sa personnalité. En quelques secondes, William avait donné sa réponse et il se trouvait déjà dans la voiture de Jack, en chemin vers le FBI.

Lorsqu'Hannibal avait été demandé au bureau de Jack, par un étudiant fort impoli -dont le foie finirait sûrement accompagné d'une sauce aux airelles dans un futur proche- il se questionna naturellement sur les raisons de cette demande. Néanmoins, il y était allé et patientait dans le bureau de son ami. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, il se leva, par politesse puis lorsqu'il vit que Will Graham était derrière lui, ses magnifiques yeux bleus voilés par des pensées sombres, un sourire radieux vint couvrir son visage. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Après s'être salués, tous trois prirent place ; Hannibal et Will en face de Jack.

« -Bien, commença ce dernier, docteur Lecter, si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est parce que Will ici présent travaillera désormais en tant qu'agent non officiel du FBI. Cependant, je dois m'assurer de sa pleine capacité à travailler avec nous. Puisque j'ai entendu dire que vous vous connaissiez et vous entendiez bien, je vous demande de regarder avec Will s'il est apte à endurer tout ce qui se passera durant l'enquête. L'un de vous deux a-t-il quelque chose à dire ? »

A ces mots, William sortit de sa torpeur. Jack venait de nommer Hannibal son psy. Et Hannibal, lui, ne put réprimer un sourire.

«-On commence quand?»

T B C

ALORS, dites-moi toutes vos impressions. Comment pensez-vous que Will réagit à cette nouvelle? Pas d'interaction Will Hannibal sur ce moment mais it's coming.

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review!


End file.
